Homework
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Yugi has finals coming up, so he has lots of homwork to do and less time to spend with Yami, well Yami has a plan to fix that little 'problem' ONE SHOT YYY


EgyptMotou- hello peeps

Egypt- hello

EgyptMotou- I just had a random thought in my head and decided to post it so yeah here it is a this contains a lemon and it's only my second so be nice please

Egypt- weirdo

EgyptMotou- disclaimer

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh if she did there'd be more Yami and Yugi fluff

EgyptMotou- exactly anyways here ya go.

_(Blah) Yugi to Yami_

_((Blah) Yami to Yugi_

_**(Blah) writers note**_

__

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Aibou" Yami whined for the umpteenth time that night.

Sighing Yugi gave Yami a stern look before burying his head back into the textbook he currently had in his hand. "Not tonight Yami I have to finish my homework" Yugi said before looking down at the paper in front of him and scribbling something down.

"You said that last night," Yami complained giving Yugi a sad look, which the teen just ignored.

"I know but finals are coming up so I have to study" Yugi argued once again burying his head into the large textbook.

Yami sighed as he laid down and his and Yugi's shared bed. For the past week or so his light had been up at all hours, his head buried in a textbook or going over notes and papers. It was driving the pharaoh nuts!

Now the hikari had very little time to spend with his yami. Once the boy got home from school he'd go straight to his room and study, leaving the pharaoh to do, as he pleased, not that Yami didn't mind or anything he was just getting very lonely _**(and very horny)**_

Glancing at his hikari Yami sighed once again his crimson eyes looking up at the ceiling. Yami didn't like being ignored, not one bit. Rolling over onto his side Yami propped his head up and watched his hikari, the boy looking up from his book every now and then to scribble something down on his paper.

"What exactly are you doing aibou" Yami asked finally getting tired of the silence.

"Trigonometry" Yugi answered not even looking at his yami as he once again buried his face into the textbook.

"Trigo-what?!" Yami asked his crimson eyes widening in confusion. "Aibou I doubt that's a real word"

" It is Yami and its math" Yugi sighed setting his book down for the first time that night.

"Then why don't they just call it that, geeze mortals in this millennium make things too complicated" Yami groaned sitting up on the bed to look at his light.

"Trigonometry is complicated math Yami" Yugi sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

"Then why don't they just call it complicated math?" Yami asked still not seeing the point of calling math some funky word like _'trigonometry'_.

Sighing Yugi picked up his forgotten math book and began to read once again ignoring his confused and frustrated Yami.

Growling in annoyance Yami stood up. This getting ignored thing was getting old and _**fast**_. Silently walking over to his occupied light the once king stood behind him, said light unaware of his darkness's intentions.

Without warning the darkness leaned over and began to nip and suck at his light's pale neck.

"Not now Yami I have homework" Yugi groaned trying to move away from the lips that were currently on his neck.

"Homework can wait my light" Yami purred gently biting gown on Yugi's neck causing the teen to gasp and shudder.

"I have a test in the morning, I have to study" Yugi complained still trying to resist his Yami's very appealing demands. Apparently depriving Yami of sex was a very bad thing to do. _(Note to self don't deprive Yami anymore or you will regret it later) _Yugi thought, before a groan fell from his lips.

Yami smirked around the ear lobe currently in his mouth, before biting down on it gently, causing Yugi to shiver and whimper.

_((Is there something you want my light))_ Yami purred threw the link, before giving Yugi's earlobe another nip.

"Just take me," Yugi breathed no longer wanting to fight, Yami was bond to get what he wanted one way or another.

"With pleasure tenishi" Yami purred before plucking his light from his current seat at the desk, and laying him upon the bed.

Straddling Yugi's hips Yami looked down at his love a smirk upon his tan face. Yugi shivered in anticipation as Yami leaned down to his light's ear. "You've been spending way to much time studying my light" Yami purred before grinding into his hikari, causing the small one to moan and arch towards the pharaoh begging for more contact.

"Be patient my light you'll get what you want" Yami said his voice husky in the light's ear.

Yugi shivered as he felt Yami's hands begin to wander his small frame, while skilled lips placed themselves on his slender neck. Apparently he was sex deprived as well, and Yami was using that to his advantage.

"No teasing Yami" Yugi whined his little hands fisting into the sheets.

_((Why not aibou, it's called foreplay for a reason)) _Yami purred threw the link his skilled hands wandering down his light's frame, causing the small boy to groan and shiver.

Yugi whimpered as he felt Yami's teeth rake against his neck while the pharaoh's nails gently ran over his pale skin.

Pulling away from the teens neck Yami pressed his lips to his light's while his nimble fingers began to unbutton the shirt that hide his aibou's chest from his view.

Out of habit Yugi parted his lips allowing his darkness entrance. Plunging his tongue into his hikari's cavern the once pharaoh explored the memorized mouth before tangling with the wet muscle that lay patiently at the bottom of Yugi's mouth.

While the two battled for dominance the pharaoh slid the light material off his lights shoulders exposing a pale chest with little red nipples.

Pulling away Yami attached his lips to Yugi's collarbone, causing the young teen to mewl and whimper.

"Yami…" Yugi whimpered as the pharaoh began to nip softly at his collarbone.

Smirking the once king began a trail of hot kisses down his light's petite body, leaving a wet trail as he went, causing the teen underneath him to squirm and mewl.

Taking a rosy nipple into his hot mouth Yami began to suck and nip at the little peck, causing his love to moan his name into the cool night.

Once the little nipple was rock hard Yami released it blowing cool air onto the abused peck, causing Yugi to mewl and shiver.

Taking the other peck Yami gave it the same treatment before releasing it to continue his trail down his little love's body.

Dipping his tongue into Yugi's navel, the pharaoh smirked when he heard his light's breath hitch and the muscles under his lips twitch.

_((Do you like that tenishi?))_ Yami purred threw the link before dipping his wet tongue into Yugi's navel, causing the boy to moan in pleasure.

"Yami… please" Yugi pleaded his eyes shut tight and his hands fisted into the sheets.

"Please what aibou" Yami smirked, resting his chin on top of Yugi's torso looking up at the shivering boy.

"Please…" Yugi whined sending Yami his lust threw the link, causing the pharaoh to gasp and growl in need.

Yami kissed his way down Yugi's abdomen until he was stopped by the hem of the young one's pants, causing him to growl in frustration towards the article of clothing that hid his light.

_((If something's in your way get rid of it)) _Yami thought, and that's just what he did. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband Yami removed his light's tight leather pants tossing them aside.

Yugi gasped as the cool air of the night met his heated member, since he wasn't wearing any underwear, much to the ancient pharaohs pleasure.

"Beautiful..." Yami breathed taking in every inch of his light's body, causing Yugi to blush and squirm under his lovers gaze.

Smiling Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a loving kiss before pulling away and smirking. "What exactly is it that you want love?" Yami asked his eyes showing lust and mischief.

"Please…Yami…. please" Yugi begged his amethyst eyes pleading and wanting.

Being the merciful pharaoh that he was he decide to have mercy on his little light and give him what he wanted and so desperately desired, so with on swift motion he took the heated flesh of his light arousal into his mouth, causing Yugi to throw his head back and scream.

Smirking around the flesh within his mouth Yami began to suck, causing Yugi's hands to leave the sheets and tangle into the pharaohs tri-colored hair.

"Yami…"Yugi moaned as he tossed his head back and thrust his hips trying to bury himself within the heat.

Yami gagged as Yugi's tip hit the back of his throat. _((Not so rough my light))_ Yami purred placing his hands upon Yugi's hips, successfully pinning them down.

Pulling up off the hot flesh Yami suckled on the tip before plunging back down taking Yugi's member fully into his mouth once again.

Yugi threw his head back, a loud moan being ripped from his rosy lips. "Oh gods Yami" Yugi moaned his hands tightening in the pharaoh's hair.

Purring softly around Yugi's member, Yami smirked when he heard his light moan his name from the vibrations the action caused.

"A…. At…. Atem" Yugi moaned his head tossing from side to side as the pharaoh sped up his suction, adding hums and purrs to the pleasurable mix, causing Yugi's little body to shake with pleasure and need.

"Oh… so close… so good" Yugi moaned arching off the bed as another wave of pleasure crashed over his body.

Yami, surprising his gag reflex swallowed around the heated flesh in his mouth, causing Yugi to scream his name in pure bliss. "So hot… so…. Yami… close" Yugi moaned no longer able to put an understandable sentence together.

_((Release for me my tenishi))_ Yami purred, once again deep throating his light's member, pushing Yugi over the edge.

Tossing his head back Yugi came, exploding within his lover's mouth. Yami drank every drop, not letting one-drop fall from his lips. Releasing the now limp member Yami reached over and retrieved a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and opened it spreading a generous amount onto three of his finger.

Giving his aibou a light kiss, Yami inserted the first sleeked digit and began to wiggle it and move it.

Yugi winced at the intrusion and began to force his body to relax. He and Yami had had sex before and it always hurt at first, but Yami always changed that.

Once satisfied with the first Yami inserted the second slippery finger and began to scissor them, earning a small hiss from his light.

"Relax my light, it'll hurt worse if you don't relax" Yami warned and waited for Yugi to relax before he inserted the third and final digit. Scissoring the three fingers Yami began a tongue battle with his hikari, which he soon won.

Yami removed the three fingers and angled them perfectly before thrusting them back in jabbing Yugi's prostate, causing the little one below him to moan and push back against the digits.

Smirking Yami removed the digits once again, only to thrust them back in hitting the little ones prostate.

Once fully satisfied Yami removed his fingers, earning a whimper from his light. "Hey.." he whined a pout present on his innocent face.

Yami chuckled, giving his light a quick kiss. "There's more to come my little aibou" Yami purred before picking up the forgotten lubricant. He was about to pour some onto his palm when his light stopped him. "Can I do it" Yugi asked his eyes filled with hope and love.

Yami was struck dumb, his light never asked if he could prepare the once king, _never_. Nodding Yami smiled before pouring a good amount of the slippery liquid onto his light's palm. Sitting back he let his little love sit up, before leaning back on his palms, ignoring the mess he knew he was making. _**(Since he had lubricant on his hands) **_

Yugi sat up and moved towards his darkness before taking the hard flesh into his slippery coated hand and began to run his hand up and down, causing the ancient pharaoh to purr and moan in approval.

Yami's eyes slide closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his little loves hand upon his throbbing member, _it felt good_.

After a while the pharaoh placed his hand over his light's moving one, stopping the lights' actions. "I'm ready aibou" he breathed his mind foggy and jumbled thanks to his light's actions.

Yugi nodded before laying down, being completely submissive to his pharaoh, as said pharaoh straddled his waist and positioned himself at his light's opening.

Giving Yugi a tender kiss Yami pushed past the tight ring of muscles that guarded his lights opening and moaned as he was engulfed in heat. "Oh gods aibou… so hot" he moaned as he continued to push in until he could go no further.

Sitting still to allow his light to adjust, Yami began to nip softly at Yugi's neck and shoulder causing he boy to shiver and mewl.

Once he was ready Yugi gave a small roll of his hips signaling Yami to move, and thus the pharaoh began their pace, a slow gentle motion of moving in and out, but Yugi wasn't having that, so he thrust his hips upwards driving Yami deeper within his body.

Getting the hint Yami sped up, his thrust becoming rougher and faster. "Oh god Yugi, so tight… so hot…. So good" Yami moaned as he drove himself deeper within his light's glorious body.

Yugi threw his head back as he began to rock with Yami's thrust, the pharaoh's name falling from his lips like a melody. " Yami…. ahh…. faster" Yugi moaned his back arching off the bed.

Not one to disobey, Yami sped up once more, angling himself in different ways trying to find that one special**…**

"ATEM"

There. Angling himself in that direction Yami withdrew himself, only to pound back in slamming into Yugi's prostate, causing Yugi to scream his name.

_(Oh gods Yami sogoodsogoodsogoodsogoodsogood) _Yugi moaned over and over again, his mind lost and gone, so that all that remained was him and Yami and this moment.

_((Aibou, mine, all mine, ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod))_ Yami howled as he continued to slam into his light's little body, their moves frantic and erotic. It always felt this good and neither boy wanted it to stop, but they knew the other was close.

"Mine"

"Yours"

"Oh Ra"

"Yes"

Reaching between their sweating, moving bodies, Yami wrapped his hand around Yugi's member and began to pump the weeping flesh in time with his frantic, animal-like thrusts, causing Yugi's screams of pleasure to heighten.

"So close"

"Yes"

"Mine'

"Please"

The air was now thick and heavy making it hard to breath, but neither one of them cared and neither one of them noticed, all that mattered was the other, and the raising sparks and pleasure. It was all about them, the world and its problems long forgotten, they needed each other, and that's all that's mattered.

No longer able to take the constant pounding into his body and the pleasurable pumping of his member, Yugi fell over the edge, tossing his head back and screaming the name of the one he loved into the night for the whole world to hear.

Feeling Yugi's walls constrict around him drove the pharaoh over the edge, so with a howl of his lovers name he came, releasing his seed deep with in his small light's body, before collapsing, totally spent.

Both boys panted and shuddered, basking in the after glow of their love. Pulling out of his spent and exhausted light, Yami collapsed next to the boy, drawing the small one into his protective, strong arms.

"I love you my tenishi' Yami said, sighing in content as he buried his face into his hikari's soft, wet hair.

"I love you to my darkness" Yugi panted, snuggling into his lover's chest and sighing in happiness.

Both boys laid in silence, both on the brink of sleep before Yami smirked and began to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny Yami" Yugi asked looking up at his lover with confusion written on his face.

"My light you have school in three hours and you have yet to finish your homework"

****

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- I wasn't in this one

EgyptMotou- sorry anyways tell me what ya think only my second lemon so no flames, I'm trying to get better at this cause I know it's kind a bad sorry about that please don't hurt me

Egypt- review please _(does puppy dog eyes)_


End file.
